In Computer, Communication and Consumer (3C) industries, a product needs to be assembled in a dustless environment. For example, as far as screen assembly is concerned, in order to achieve a higher dustless degree, a screen panel needs to be carried and conveyed by a supporting member in a clean room. Generally, the supporting member is driven by a rack-pinion mechanism through mechanical engagement or driven by a belt, a roller, and a link plate through friction. In this case, particles generated by mechanical engagement or friction cannot be ignored.
In order to reduce the particles, the Patent JPS619104A discloses a material conveying system for a clean room. The system includes an electromagnet that may travel along a guide rail, and a tray located in the clean room for supporting materials. The tray may be magnetically coupled with the electromagnet so as to be suspended in the clean room and kept a certain distance away from the electromagnet. Because electromagnetic control is needed to make the tray and the materials thereon suspended in the clean room and movable in accordance with the motion of the electromagnet, the system is relatively complex.